Angels Prayer
by hersheybar64
Summary: This is set after the Angel Trilogy, right after Until Angels Close my eyes. Might be confusing if you haven't read it but I tried to make it not! So please read and tell me what you think, and then I'll continue writing! Thanks
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Please check out my other fanfic. If I do say its much better than this one! Hehehe. This story is right after the book "Until Angels close my eyes" I love these books. Please tell me what you think! Thankies!

****

Angels Prayer

It had only been one month since Ethan left Leah. Ethan, the love of her life, was Amish. He couldn't be Amish and have Leah. He didn't want to be like his brother Elli, who was sworn from knowledge, nobody was to speak of him because he left Amish ways Ethan wanted to belong. Now all Leah felt was nothing, she couldn't think, feel, all she felt was sadness. She wanted to die. It didn't make matters worse that her mom Roberta had a new boyfriend. It surprised Leah that her mom could forget all about Neil. Neil was her stepfather. The closest thing Leah had known as a father. But he was dead, and now he was just under a list of guys her mom had married. This guy's name is Steve, he's 43-years-old and was scum in Leah's eyes. She saw the way he looked at other women and then he'd look back at Roberta and kiss her and tell her she was the only person he loved. The only thing Leah looked forward these days were Charity's letters. Charity was Ethan's sister. Leah had met the Amish family when she was in the hospital during Christmas two years ago. She had been diagnosed with cancer. The x-rays had clearly indicated that she had cancer in parts of her knees. But after meeting a mysteries women named Gabriella the cancer had shrunk. She also met Rebekah, her hospital roommate. She was a little girl, Rebekah was Charity's and Ethan sister. But now Rebekah, as Neil was dead. 

One day after school Leah was home alone doing homework, when the doorbell. She waited and then got up and opened the door. It was Steve. "Why are you here?" Leah asked automatically. "My mom isn't here,"

"Oh, I thought she would be she said she would at 6, can I come in and wait?" 

Leah paused a minute. Thinking how upset her mom would be if Leah made him leave, Leah said yes. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Leah asked. 

"Yeah, sure, what about a Ice Tea?"

Leah walked out into the other room got the ice tea and walked back out. She dropped her Ice Tea in shock when she saw Steve. Steve had his shirt off. 

"Aw. What's wrong Leah. Never seen a guy with his shirt off before?"

"Get out!" Leah screamed frightened. 

"Come here," he said. 

"No, get out of my house,"

"Why are you afraid of me little girl?"

Now Leah was scared. 

"I'm calling the police,"

Leah picked up the phone and started to dial when Steve got up and slapped her across the face and then took the phone away from her.

"You wouldn't," he said. And he slowly put his hand under Leah's shirt and touched her right breast. 

"Get away from me!" Leah screamed pushing him off tears running down her face.

"Get out now, and stay away from her!" Leah looked up surprised to hear the voice of Dave Simmons.

"Whatever you say," Steve looked at Dave. "No hard feelings Leah.. Right." And he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

"Did that asshole do anything to you?" Dave shouted. 

"Why are you here," Leah said ignoring his question.

"I heard yelling, and that asshole is my father,"


	2. chap2

Leah studied Dave. This was the same Dave that beat Ethan, My Ethan up. Why is he helping me? Leah thought. And looked down at the floor which was covered with tea and glass. 

"He's your father?" Leah asked. "He never said anything about having a son,"

"He's my father, I didn't say I was proud of it," Dave said looking sick.

The word proud, how many meaning the word had. She had never thought much about that until she met Ethan. The word proud when you were Amish was an insult. Her thought of Ethan filled her head, his blue eyes, his smile, the way he made her feel. Tears filled her eyes. 

"My father didn't hurt you, did he!" Dave asked concerned.

"He might of if he'd had the chance, thanks, for helping me" Leah said and without thought Leah started picking up the glass and cleaning. Dave bent down besides her and whispered, "I know I haven't been the greatest person, but I've changed, I've been thorough a lot. I'm sorry for hurting you in the past," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll make sure my father doesn't do anything," Dave said,

"That might be hard since my mom is in love with him," Leah said.

"Would you like me to stay?" Dave asked.

"No, that's okay, leave," Leah said.

"Goodbye Leah," Dave said and walked out the door.

Leah went to her room, her head clouded in thoughts. What am I going to do about my mom? Is she going to believe me? And why Dave of all people had to help me! Dave is Steve's son? 

"Honey, I'm home!" Roberta shouted.

Leah ran downstairs and looked at her mom trying to find the words to tell her what happened.

"Did Steve call?" Leah's mom asked.

"Mom, about Steve, he came here and.." Leah was cut off by her mom. "Is everything okay?" 

"Actually mom, no it isn't. He touched me mom, I thought he was going to rap me," Leah said and started shaking.

"Leah Lewis-Hall! In the name of god! Why are you telling me this? You expect me to believe you! I know you don't support me, you want me to be miserable because you are! Well I'm happy, for the first time since Neil died, don't you want me to be happy?"

"But mom, its true," Leah said desperately.

"Go to your room!" Roberta shouted. 

Leah went up to her room, tears running down her face. Why doesn't anything good happen to me! "Gabriella should of let me die," Leah said out loud. She got out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote to Charity. 

_Dear Charity,_

'My life couldn't get anymore worse if I tried. I want to die. I'm sorry if my writing you is bad. Just because Ethan and me are no more, I miss you, you were and are my best friend. Steve attacked me, he touched me, and slapped me. And the most unlikely person helped me. Dave, remember who I'm talking about? The guy that beat Ethan up. He saved me, it turns out that Steve is his father. Dave's had it rough. I told my mom what happened, and she didn't even believe me. Its time like this, I just want to die, Gabriella should have killed me. I want to keep on living, but there is nothing to live for. Don't worry about me, I'm not going to do something rash and kill myself. Gabriella gave me this gift me for a reason, I just have to find it. I'm so sorry I'm telling you all this it's just that I have no one to go to. I really miss you! And the rest of your family, and I still think of Rebekah. I hope things are going well for you and your family. 

Leah 

Leah put the letter into a envelope and put it on her desk so she would remember to send it. " You were apart of my life. You will always be in my heart, Leah. Until angels close my eyes." Ethan had said, the last time she saw him. I wish I were with you Ethan, Leah thought with a lump in her throat. I wish things could be different. Leah said and went into her bed and cried herself to sleep. 

The next day at school, when the bell rang during the last class," Leah started to leave. 

"Leah, wait!" someone shouted. She turned around. It was Dave.

" Oh, Hi Dave, what is it?" Leah asked.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah, she didn't believe me, go figure."

" I am sorry, I told him to leave you alone, don't get near him,"

" Yeah, no worry's there," Leah replied.

" Where you going? You want to go somewhere," Dave asked startling Leah.

" Sure, why not," Leah said its not like she wanted to go home.

" Let's go," he said and took her hand. Hand in hand they walked out of the school together, 


	3. chap3

"So Dave, what's up with you? Bad boy turned good?" Leah asked when she got in Dave's truck. 

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Dave said and grinned.

" No really," Leah asked again. 

"I move out of my dad's house, that's what happened,"

" Oh," Leah said and from there, there was a awkward silence. 

" Where are we going?" Leah asked.

" Let me show you," he said and pulled into the hospital.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Leah asked remembering her experience at a different hospital similar to this one. 

" I want you to meet my mom," Dave said.

"What happened to her? Is her okay,"

"Yeah, she will be, when I told my dad I was going to live with her he beat her up pretty bad," 

How am I going to tell my mom this? Leah thought. She can't be with Steve, he, could hurt her. 

"Aren't you going to do anything about this? Your dad is hurting people!" Leah snapped.

"I've tried and so has my mom. Now lets get out of the car. My mom can help you, she can help you explain things to your mom," he said.

They made there way into the hospital, they passed the waiting room, she couldn't help but think about Rebekah, Neil, her Grandma, and they had all died in a hospital. My future isn't certain either, Leah thought.

"In here Leah," Dave said sending her back into reality. She saw his mom, she had a bandage over her head, a black eye and her arm were in a sling. Dave bent down and took her hand.

"Hey mom, I brought a friend with me, her name is Leah," Dave's said. His sincerity touched her. 

" Hi David, what's your name," his mom said.

" I'm Leah," she said simply. 

" I think you could help her mom. Leah's mom was going out with dad. He hurt Leah and now her mom doesn't believe her." Dave said.

"Oh Leah, I'm so sorry, that bastard. I'll talk to your mom once I get out of here," his mom said.

" Thank you, when are you getting out? My doctors say a couple days, now get out of here you too, and go have fun,"

Leah gave her phone number and address to Dave's mom and they both left and got in the car. 

"I'd like to date you Leah," Dave said.

"I'm not ready,"

"Why not is it because of that Amish boy?"

" His name is Ethan," Leah said and looked at Dave.

"You're in love with the Amish guy?" Dave said looking angry.

"I was, but we're nothing now,"

"Would you like to go home?"

"Yes, please," Leah said. 

They drove in silence. Once there, Dave got out of the car and opened the door for her.

" You didn't have to," she said.

" I like you Leah, " Dave said and took her hand. She looked him in the eyes, his eyes were a gray. 

"I'm going to kiss you now," he said still looking in her eyes. It was short, Leah pulled away.

" I can't," she whispered. And ran into the house.

The next couple of days Leah stayed away from Dave as much as she could. She couldn't figure out her feelings for him. She had liked it when he kissed her that's what scared her. I don't know what to do? I still love Ethan.

"Oh my Leah. I miss you already." Leah remembered Ethan saying. 

You'll get over it," she squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart hurt.

He held her at arm's length. "I will never forget you. And I will never love another as I have loved you."

" Your fling is over. You'll be baptized. You'll marry an Amish girl," she had said with resignation. 

"I love you Ethan," Leah whispered, snapping back to real life. She wished she had fought back, and made him stay. 

" Leah you forgot about your mail!" Roberta yelled from downstairs.

"Coming," Leah said and ran downstairs. There was a letter from Charity. She took it up to her room to read it. She opened it. 

__

Dear Leah,

It broke my heart when I read your letter. Keep the strength to live! Tell somebody about Steve. It's a shame that your mother doesn't believe you. I showed Ethan your letter. I haven't seen him look so sad and angry in awhile. He misses you Leah, he loves you, I can tell. I see the way he looks whenever I talk about you. He hasn't been the same since he came back. I am doing well. Oma is doing better. I miss you and hope things will be better for you.

Charity

Leah read the letter, tears falling down her face. 

" Oh Steve!" she heard her mom say downstairs.

Oh no, Leah thought. What should I do. She took Dave's number out and called him.

" Hello,"

" Dave?" Leah asked.

" Oh, Leah, what's up?" he asked.

" Um, nothing really, just wanted to talk," 

" What's wrong Leah?" he asked.

" HI Leah," Leah looked up to see Steve standing in her doorway. He picked up a shoe on the floor and through it at the wall. 

" Be quiet," he said.

Leah's body quivered. 

"What was that?" Dave yelled into the phone.

" Come over, now, he's in my room," Leah said sobbing,

"I'll be right there," Dave said. And the phone clicked. 

" You ruined all my phone Leah," Dave said and pushed her into the wall.

" Get away from me!" Leah yelled. " Help!" Leah yelled as loud as she could.

"Nobody is going to hear you, let's just say your mom won't,"

" What did you do to her?" Leah said and slapped him as hard as she could. I just hit him Leah said realizing it, He slapped her back harder angry.

"Ow," Leah said and rubbed her face. 

" You little bitch!" he yelled. And punched her hitting her head it sent her sending into the wall hitting her head again. She couldn't think. Everything was blurry.

" Stop!" Leah heard a voice. " The police are coming!" the voice belonged to Dave. And then everything was black.

Leah woke up to see Dave sitting next to her holding her hand. 

" Where am I?" Leah said trying to sit up, she couldn't, and she was dizzy.

" You're okay, everything is okay, you're at the hospital. My dad is in jail, where he belongs and your mom is okay. 

Everything came back to Leah. " Is my mom okay?" she mumbled.

" Yes, she hit her head, but she's okay,"

" I hurt," Leah said wanting to cry her head throbbed. 

" I know," he said and smiled. " But you're okay." 

" Yeah," she said and went back into a dreamless sleep.


	4. chap4

__

Dear Charity,

Everything is better now. I've been in the hospital. And this time it isn't because I have cancer. Steve hurt my mom, and then went after me. He hit me, punched me giving me a concussion. But Dave saved me again. Now Steve is in jail where he belongs. You're last letter broke my heart, I don't what Ethan to be sad, I love him too much. My mom is now trying to make things up for me. She can't though, she can't not hurt me. She'll always mess up. I love my mom, but I can't stand her. I'm glad Oma is doing better! I miss you Charity!

Leah

The next day was Saturday and Leah had missed a week of school. She really didn't care. The doorbell rang. She opened the door. It was Dave.

" Oh, Hi Dave!" she said and smiled.

He smiled back. " I like to see you smile, I don't see it often. I wanted to see how you were doing,"

" Come on in, I'm doing better, just tired" she said.

" I brought you these," he said pulling out a bouquet of flowers. 

" Why?" She said when she saw them, they were beautiful. 

" You don't like them?" he mumbled.

" No," she said and took his hand. " I love them! I just never said thank you. Thank you so much for what you've done for me," she said almost crying. She looked at him and kissed him on the hand. 

"I'm glad you like them, you're beautiful, you know that, right?"

Leah blushed. 

"Leah! I'm home!" Roberta yelled. 

Leah instantly took her hand away from Dave,

"Oh mom, we're in here," she said.

" Oh Hi Dave, I knew someone is here."

" I'll leave Leah, see you later, okay? Nice seeing you Roberta,"

" Bye," Leah said.

Leah was glowing. How does Dave make me feel this way? Its different than Ethan, but its not bad. 

" Are you going out with Dave?" her mom asked her when he left.

" I don't think so," Leah replied and started to go up to her room.

" You can't keep ignoring me Leah," Roberta said.

" You didn't believe me mom, I want nothing to do with you," she said angrily.

" I made a mistake,"

" You always make mistakes mom, so don't make excuses.," 

" I'm sorry Leah, I'm so sorry, if you want to talk I won't be here tonight I'm going out,"

"With another guy?

"His name is Chris, its different,"

"You always say that, you disgust me, I hate you," Leah said running upstairs leaving her mother to cry. 

That night it rained poured and Leah was home alone. When the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and opened the door. Standing in her doorway was Ethan, dripping wet. She gasped.

"Ethan," she said and that instantly hugged. They stayed that way with the rain coming down. 


	5. chap5

" Come inside," Leah said finally pulling away from him.

"Why are you here Ethan? I missed you so much, I thought I was never going to see you again," Leah said trying not to cry.

"My Leah, I missed you. When I read your last letter to Charity it broke my heart. I couldn't stay away," he said and touched her cheek tenderly with his hand. A single tear ran down her face.

"I love you," she said. " I don't know whether I should move on and date others but I can't bring myself to do that," she said softly. 

" I want to be with you Leah, but I don't know how. That's all I know is that I want to be with you. After you left and my life went back to normal. I felt like I didn't belong there. I belong with you," he said and kissed her gently on the lips. The sparks were still there. Ethan is here, she thought and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they went inside together. 

"Where are you staying? Do you want to stay here. My mom isn't here tonight,"

"May I stay here?" he asked.

"Yes. We can even bundle like we did on New Years Eve," she said and got blankets and pillows out while Ethan started a fire. She layed down in the blankets and Ethan did the same. She snuggled up close to him. Feeling instant comfort. 

"Ethan, what's going to happen to us?" she asked.

" I do not know, all I know is that I want to be with you," he said and he kissed her on the cheek. She listened to Ethan breath and she finally knew that he drifted off to sleep. Thank you god, she whispered. And fell happily to sleep. 

That night Leah had many dreams about Ethan. When she woke up she opened up her eyes to see Ethan lying next to her watching her. She ran her hands through her hair self-consciously. 

" You're beautiful," Ethan said. And Leah realized that Dave had said the same thing to her. She had spent time with Dave just hours before Ethan got here. Leah thought, automatically feeling guilty. 

Leah smiled and said " Let's get up, I don't want my mom to come and freak out,"

" Where is she?" 

" Out with her new boyfriend,"

" Is this the same guy that hurt you," he asked. And reached out for her hand looking concerned.

" No, he's in jail, where he belongs," she said and gave him a small smile.

" I'm glad your okay," he said and squeezed her hand.

" Ethan, what are we going to do? How long are you going to stay? Are you going to leave me again?" she asked quickly letting all her anxiety go.

" Leah, I do not know, I do not want this to be goodbye. I will leave tomorrow morning,"

" Tomorrow?" she gasped.

" Papa, and I have talked Leah, it's different. He knows how much I care for you, when I told him what happened he told me I should come,"

"He did?" Leah asked shocked. Ethan's dad always seemed stern with here, she could tell he didn't believe in there relationship.

" We get along Leah, better than ever. Its like he realizes all these things I'm going through. Maybe someday he'll even let me leave, and not be like Eli,"

What Ethan was saying shocked Leah. He was talking about leaving the Amish world to be with her? 

" You're not going to leave the Amish world are you?"

" I am not sure yet," 

" Don't decide yet, okay? I think we should live in our separate worlds knowing that we still love each other. It wouldn't be done like last time. We can write each other, but it wouldn't be like we are breaking up, it wouldn't make me as sad," Leah said and her eyes watered up.

" I agree Leah, this last month was awful, but I'm glad I'm with you " he said and Leah nodded. 

A/N this is not the end!! Please review!


	6. chap6

A/N Sorry I haven't wrote in along while. My life has been hectic and I finally have time to write! Please tell me what you think! I love all of your reviews!! Thankies

The morning was a blur. Being with Ethan was everything Leah wanted. Just to be with him again was heaven. 

" Leah, I'm home where are you!" Roberta shouted from the door. Leah and Ethan both jumped up off the couch. 

"Coming Mom!" Leah shouted and her and Ethan got off of the couch. She opened the door to see her mom carrying bags of groceries. 

" I'll help," Ethan said and grabbed a bag. Roberta stood there shocked.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"Mom, he's visiting!" Leah said happily. Roberta looked at Leah and didn't say another word. Leah sighed, can't have everybody happy can we, she thought. When they were inside and put all the groceries away Leah's mom asked, " When did you get here?"

"Last night, and no we didn't do anything, I told him he could stay here since he traveled so far to see me," Leah said and smiled and Ethan and he smiled back.

" We didn't," Ethan added.

" I believe you," Roberta said and nodded. 

" Is it okay if I stay the night? I am leaving in the morning," Ethan said.

" Leah loves you very much, of course you can stay here," Leah's mom said. 

Leah's mouth opened. Did her mom just say that? Why the change of heart? 

" Don't look so shocked Leah," Roberta said and walked out of the room.

" Wow," Leah said and walked over to Ethan and put her arms around his shoulders. " She is right about one thing, I do love you" Leah said and kissed him.

" I love you too," Ethan said and they kissed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night she tried to sleep but she couldn't. I don't want Ethan to leave, she thought. She looked at the clock it was midnight. She quietly walked down the hall a opened the guest room door which Ethan was in. "

" Ethan, are you awake?" She whispered. He didn't respond, she climbed in the bed with him and cuddled up next to him.

" Leah?" he whispered.

" Yeah, its me, I couldn't sleep," she said.

" I don't want tomorrow to come either, " Ethan said softly. 

" Can't you stay longer?" Leah asked desperately almost crying.

" I can't Leah," he said and put his arm around her.

They remained silent. Unresolved silence. There was so much Leah wanted to say. Could they ever truly be together? Eventually Leah fell asleep. When she woke up she left the room and walked downstairs. She had dreamt that Ethan had stayed. 

" Leah! What are you doing? You weren't in Ethan's room were you?" Leah's mom said scaring Leah.

" No, I was getting a drink," Leah lied.

" Are you going to be okay when Ethan leaves?" She asked changing the subject. 

" I don't know," Leah said truthfully.

" What are you going to tell Dave?" Leah's mom asked. 

Leah looked up surprised she hadn't thought about Dave in awhile.

" What do you mean what am I going to tell him? We never went out, Dave means nothing to me," 

" It didn't look that way to me," Roberta said. 

" I don't care what you think mom," Leah said and walked back up to her bedroom. 

That morning, Roberta drove Ethan to the bus station. Leah was forced to go to school. Her and Ethan didn't say much; they just held each other. Then he left. Leah walked to her car feeling defeated. She drove to school in silence, in a daze. Ethan was gone, again. 


	7. chap 7

****

A/N Hey Everyone! Again, I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up. Now that its summer I should have more time to write! Thank you for all the nice reviews!!!

" Hey Leah, what's up? " Dave said tapping Leah gently on the shoulder after school that day.. Leah turned around and looked at him. When he saw the expression on Leah's face, he stopped.

" What's wrong?" he asked curiously. 

" Nothing," Leah said and gave Dave a fake smile.

It had been just last night that she had felt so happy and sad at one time because Ethan was with her. But now all she felt was sad. She was glad that she wasn't totally dismissed from his life. But it still hurt that she wasn't with him. 

" Good," Dave said and returned the smile.

I can't keep doing this to him, Leah thought. I have to tell him about Ethan, he deserves to know.

" Well Leah, there's this dance on Friday, and I was wondering if you'd go with me," Dave asked.

" Sure," Leah said. Feeling even worse than before. What am I doing? She thought. 

" See you, " Dave said and rushed off. Leaving Leah alone to think.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~

" Hey Mom, Can I talk to you? " Leah said entering the living room where her mom was watching TV.

" Of course!" Roberta said her face lighted up. She slid over on the couch and patted the space next to her. Leah sat down.

" Umm, Mom. You know I love Ethan, but I think I have feelings for Dave. And they're wrong, I know they are. I can't just like someone that I used to hate. Dave asked me to go to this dance with him Friday and I said yes. But now, I feel so guilty." Leah said feeling desperate. Why am I telling her this? Like I'm going to get advice from a women who dates a different guy each week after her husband dies. 

" Oh Honey, Its normal, I think you should go to this dance! It will help you sort out your feelings about Ethan and Dave, " 

" Do you miss Neil at all mom?" Leah asked, changing the subject. 

" Of course I do, everyday,"

" Then why do you keep going out with different guys?"

" I have to keep moving on, I need to be happy," Leah's mom said sadly. 

" Couldn't you just be happy with me mom?" Leah asked.

" Of course I could, but would you be happy just with me? No Ethan, or Dave?" Roberta asked.

" Okay forget it, you made your point," Leah said and walked out of the room.

That Friday evening Leah was already to go to the dance. Since the dance was a formal she was dressed in a red sparkly dress, with red high heels her hair was done in a French braid. She looked beautiful. 

" Leah, Dave's here!" Roberta shouted from downstairs. Leah took one last look at her reflection and headed down the stairs. 

" Hey," She said and smiled at Dave who looked rather handsome in a tux. 

" You look great," He said and put his arm around her. 

" Let me get my coat," She said and grabbed it. He helped her put it on.

" I want Leah home by midnight!" Roberta said. And they head off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~

When they got there, Dave immediately saw his friends and abandoned her. Great, just great she thought. This is going to be the fun, she thought sarcastically. She took off her coat, hanged it up. And looked around. She didn't see any of her friends or anyone to hang out with so she got a drink and sat down on a table all my herself. Why did I come with him tonight? Leah thought bitterly, glaring at everything and everybody. There were tons of people there. Having fun, dancing. Her mind drifted and she starting thinking about Ethan. 

About a hour later Leah got up and was about to get her coat. When someone tapped on her back.

" Oh Leah! There you are!" Dave said. " Let's dance!" he said and dragged her out on the dance floor. 

" You've been drinking, haven't you!" Leah said, she could smell his breath.

" Just a little, you still like me don't you," he said.

" Actually, I don't. I'm leaving by Dave," She said and stalked out of the school. She put on her coat and walked away. 

__


	8. Chapter 8

Leah didn't know what to do with herself. She was mad at Dave, but she wasn't surprised by his behavior. She couldn't even blame him for his behavior. She had been in her own world, caught in the middle of what she could have (Dave) and Ethan her one true love. She took out a pen and started writing.

_My dearest Ethan,_

_I keep thinking about everything, why if we love each other why are we being forced apart? Ethan, I need an answer. I can't keep doing this to myself. I need you. I need you with me. I need to know if we have a future together. I want my future, to be with you. I know you love me, I love you too. _

_-Leah _

Leah was left in the dark for weeks. She heard not one word from Ethan. Charity wrote her frequently, but she always left out Ethan.

One night, Leah sat on her bed, and looked at pictures of her and Ethan a summer ago. The memories came back to her, and she smiled thinking about it.

"Leah get down here," Leah's mom shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Leah said and sighed and walked down the stairs. She saw her mom standing there and was smiling. This is odd, Leah thought to herself and said what. Her mom pointed and Leah looked to see Ethan. Her Ethan, standing in the doorway.

" Ethan!" Leah cried and she couldn't help herself she ran up to him and hugged him. They embraced, " My Leah," he paused. " I'm here to stay, I'm not going back,"

" But why?" she asked and looked up at him wiping a tear from her eye.

" Well, there's this certain girl I want to be with," he said and grinned.

" Oh is there?" Leah said and laughed.

" Yeah, I'll explain everything later," he said and smiled at Leah.

Ethan is here to stay, Leah thought to herself and looked up at him.

" Wow," she said and smiled.

" I love you Leah, I always have, and I always will," Ethan stated.

" I love you too"


End file.
